For The Girl Who's Lost Everything
by Femslash08
Summary: Vivian instinctively helps others. She's the strangest Slytherin alive. And yet, every time she helps someone else, she gets hurt. Will she learn to protect her own? Can she let someone take care of her? Spouse poll on profile.
1. Off to School

After a long day of shopping, a young girl and her father who wore a turban on his head stopped in The Leaky Cauldron to take a well earned break.

"And you're sure Dumbledore will have no qualms with you being my professor?" the ginger asked.

"P-p-positive."

She had always been a responsible child. Ever since her mother had died when she was only a child.

No one took notice of the two strangers who had stepped into the Inn. In fact no one reacted until Tom said, "It's Harry Potter." In which case the whole room went silent.

A man immediately approached Harry and shook his hand. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

A woman took her turn and shook Harry's hand, as well. "Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

He didn't look that comfortable with everyone paying attention to him, the redhead noticed.

The man with the turban on his head stepped forward. "Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you."

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there," Hagrid declared in shock.

"That's the point," the small redhaired girl piped up. "When everyone is vying for your attention, the one who doesn't jump to be seen is usually the one who is." She stepped forward, moving to meet the boy. "I'm Vivian Quirrell. I'll be in your year at Hogwarts." She held out her hand to let him come to her. He had probably already had enough of people forcing themselves on him.

"And this, Harry, is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts," Hagrid introduced her father for her.

Harry's eyes widened at meeting a professor so early. "Oh, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake Quirrell's. The professor just looked at it, looking mildly afraid.

Quirrell held his hands to the shoulder furthest from Harry. "F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter?" He stumbled over his words. He gave a little giggle.

Harry gave a sort of awkward smile and Vivian chuckled behind her hand.

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh," Hagrid stated.

"Goodbye," Harry bade, making eye contact with Vivian who smiled back as genuinely as she could. Hagrid and Harry went through the back room to get to Diagon Alley.

Once they were gone, Vivian elbowed her father.

"OW! What?"

" _'What?'_ " Vivian mocked. She gestured to the back room. "What was that? You spend the first half of our trip to Albania talking about how excited you were that you'd be teaching Harry Potter then you bow out at the _worst_ moment!"

* * *

A familiar red haired girl wore a pair of muggle jeans and a grey "My Dad's a Professor" t-shirt with a blue-silver crop jacket over it. Simple blue boots covered the bottom of her jeans.

Vivian walked down the isle when she saw familiar rags hanging off a small form. He was walking away from a conductor, looking dejected. She pushed her trolley a little faster. "Harry!"

The boy turned around. He looked relieved at the familiar face and the girl smiled at him. "That man asked if I was joking, asking about 9 and 3/4."

"Well Muggles are notoriously ignorant." She nodded her head to the side. "Follow me." They ended up behind a brood of gingers with a ranting mother. Vivian slowed so she was walking beside Harry. "These are the Weasley's. They're not very wealthy, but Gryffindor as they come."

"What does that mean?"

"Brave and loyal," Vivian answered plainly. She didn't seem to mind answering any of his questions. "There are four houses at Hogwarts. They're kind of like dormitories. They each have their own traits. I'll tell you about them on the train."

"He's not Fred, I am!" George exclaimed.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother," Fred stated.

Molly let out a sigh. "I'm sor-"

Vivian cut her off. "Stop toying with your mother, George," Vivian called.

They glanced over at her and the boy-who-lived, not knowing who he was. "Thank you," Molly called. "Fred, go." Now she was positive who was who. Vivian was the only one who could tell them apart.

Vivian sighed happily as each twin ran through the platform. She turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Molly, Ginny, and Ron Weasley." She pointed to each respectively. "Ron is in our year. Ginny will be joining next. Now, to get onto the Platform, you run at the wall between 9 and 10."

"Best do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous," Molly recommended.

"Good luck," little Ginny stated.

He made his way directly in front of the wall. Gathering as much momentum as possible, he ran, obviously nervous. Once he made it through, Ron lined himself up.

"Wait a moment, Ronald. As it is his first time, I imagine he will be frozen in awe," Vivian called. She pulled her bronze constellation pocket watch from around her neck and popped it open. Ten seconds later, she nodded her consent, following shortly behind Ronald. Molly and Ginny didn't bother following. Vivian caught up with Harry and deposited her luggage with the man at the caboose. Keeping her pet carrier in her hand, she followed Harry, finding the last empty compartment. They had been sitting in quiet for 15 minutes before their door slid open.

Ron poked his head in. "Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," Harry exclaimed. He turned to Vivian who had her cat on her lap. "Do you mind if he sits here?"

Vivian peeled her eyes open, waving at the seats to her left, both across from and beside her.

Ron gave a grin. "Thanks." He moved to sit beside Vivian. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Vivian waved her hand as Ron's eyes grew to the size of tea saucers.

"So- so, it's true. I mean, do you really have the...? The...?" He gestured toward his forehead.

"The what?" Harry asked.

But Ron couldn't speak.

Vivian sat forward. "Harry, you're scar is legendary. It's the proof that you beat Him."

Harry lifted his hair, showing off the scar.

"Wicked!" Ron commented.

"I'm Vivian, by the way, Quirrell." She held out her hand.

"Isn't your father the cowardly Defense Professor?"

Vivian's face hardened and she stood, scooping her cat into her arms. She marched from the compartment to keep from hexing the boy. She knocked into the lady with the trolley cart. "Sorry," she mumbled. After a moment, she found a semi-empty compartment.

"Trevor!" she heard from inside. She looked to her left and saw a chubby boy looking around for... well, his familiar, she would assume. He opened the door. "Have you seen a toad?"

"No, but I suggest you find it quickly before he finds his way beneath a girl's shoe."

"Will you help me?"

Vivian sighed. She had almost had enough with boys for that day. "Very well." She gestured for him to go one way. She went the other, a tug on her sleeve temporarily distracting him. She turned to see a bushy haired brunette following her.

"That was nice," she commented.

"What was?" Vivian asked.

"You helping someone you've never met."

"I wish he'd done an _Accio_ on the poor beast," Vivian stated plainly.

"What's am _Accio_?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, we won't learn it until our 4th year, but it's a summoning spell. You think of an object, do the proper want movements, and it flies to you."

"So, your shirt it true, then."

"Hmm?"

"Your father is a professor?"

"Oh, yes."

"At Hogwarts?"

Vivian nodded. Again, she didn't seem to mind the questions.

"I'm Vivian Quirrell."

"Hermione Granger."

They made it to the compartment Vivian had come from and Hermione looked around it.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Ron had his wand out, his face stuffed with sweets Vivian knew he could never afford.

Hermione looked mildly impressed. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then," she prompted.

Ron cleared his throat and waved his wand. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow/Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." The Bertie Botts Beans box flew from the rat, but no color change.

Hermione looked doubtful. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She walked further into the compartment, sitting across from Harry. "For example." She pulled out her wand. " _Oculus Reparo_." The tape on Harry's glasses vanished and he removed them, examining everything. "That's better isn't it? Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She turned to Ron, looking disgusted as he stuffed his face. "And... you are...?" It was almost like she didn't want to know.

"I'm... Ron Weasley," he introduced around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Pleasure," Hermione stated emotionlessly. She turned back to Harry. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She stood and walked toward the door, stopping to look at Vivian. "You too."

Vivian pulled her wand from her boot and tapped it on the shoulder opposite what her cat was clinging to. "Finite Incantatem." Her clothes shifted into her robes. She turned to Ron. "You know, you have dirt on your nose." She tapped the side he had it on. "Have you noticed?" She and Hermione made their way to front, only after Vivian ducked into the compartment to get her pet carrier.


	2. Get Yourself Sorted

**Oh, hey, btw, her wand is my profile avatar! Forgot to mention that last chapter! Whoops, I'm tired. I'll tell everyone what its made of later.**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop and as they filed out, they were summoned to follow a large man with a lamp. They were ushered to a lake where boats set on the edge. The large man had his own, but everyone else was forced to share, for to a boat. They approached a very large castle. Hermione shared a boat with Vivian, Seamus, and Susan Bones. Susan held the lamp. The large stone building was breathtaking. With no electricity, the candles made it seem like they had stepped into the past. The towers must have touched the clouds often. Though you would think, Vivian had never actually been to Hogwarts. She went to another boarding school so her father could work there year-round.

The boats came to a stop at the bottom of a long staircase. After a ten minute walk up the stairs, presumably to allow the older students in first, they were lead in to the front and up a grand staircase. She fire lamps and columns gave off an equally eerie and comforting feeling. They went up the final set of stairs and a tall woman wearing a green robe and pointed hat greeted them. Somehow, Vivian just knew she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. That lead her to question why she was wearing green. Until she spoke.

She smiled briefly at their excited faces. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She clapped and held her hands together. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates." She was Scottish. The Scottish were known for tartan. And it was mainly green. Well, that explained it. "But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

Vivian mentally slapped herself. She forgot to explain Houses to Harry. She had spoken with Hermione about them and their expectations. Hermione wanted anything not Slytherin as they weren't highly accepting of Muggle-borns. Vivian had mentioned she either wanted Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Her father had been a Ravenclaw, but her mother was a Slytherin. Between the two of them, she was just a little genius.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cu-"

"Trevor!" Neville yelled. He raced forward, grabbing the toad at the woman's feet.

She looked down at him in disappointment.

"Sorry," he bade. He stood and walked away.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She left the room, going through the doors to reenter the Grand Hall.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." Everyone turned to the boy speaking. His white hair was a dead giveaway at his heritage. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone turned to someone, murmuring amongst themselves.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he stated, nodding to them when he mentioned them. "And I'm Malfoy." He left where he had propped his arm. He stepped in front of Harry. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron let out a snicker.

Draco turned to him sharply. "Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," he hissed.

Ron looked at him bitterly at how he guessed it on the first time. That and how he hissed the name with distain.

Draco turned back to Harry. "You'll soon fine out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." He obviously meant his own. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He glanced at Ron. "I can help you there." And with that, he held out his hand.

Harry just looked at it. He looked at Draco again. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Draco looked shocked at being declined. But he didn't have much time to react much more, however, as the lady walked back up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder with a roll of parchment and a scowl. He turned to Harry, gave a light glare, and walked off.

The Professor lost the scowl and her face softened. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." As they paired off, Neville and Seamus, Harry and Ron, Hermione and Vivian, ect, they were guided to the Grand Hall. The doors either opened on their own or the Professor guiding them used wandless magic, Vivian ventured a guess at the latter.

There were candles floating just above the top of the Professor's pointed hat, close to the enchanted sky above them.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Mind if I borrow it?" Vivian whispered. "I haven't read the newest copy."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, happy to have a friend.

The Professor lifted her robes to allow her onto the platform which lead to a stool with a hat atop it. She turned and gestured along the edge of the platform. "Oh, will you wait along here, please. Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few things."

The Headmaster stood. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch as asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat back down.

The Professor guiding them unrolled her parchment, so caught up in what she did every year, and hesitated, remembering she had to tell them what to do. "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," she lifted the hat and held the parchment in one hand, "and you shall be sorted into your houses."

"Hannah Abbott," she called.

The brunette who sat with Hermione and Vivian stepped up to the platform. She sat on the stool. After a moment, the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" and the yellow tied table erupted in applause. The naming and applause continued until they came to Hermione who was sorted into Gryffindor.

When Harry was called, everyone got really silent. Harry was one of the longest on the stool before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped louder than ever, that day at least.

Draco was an instant Slytherin. The sorting continued for a while.

When there were only 6 first-years left in front of the group, the tension was high.

"Vivian Quirrell."

Though inwardly losing her mind, she confidently walked up to the stool, spun, and sat upon it.

 _'Ah, Ms. Quirrell. Aren't you a curious mind? Loyal too. You've got a taste for adventure, but you're quite the kind soul, too. The need to prove yourself will make you good friends with Mr. Potter. But you better go to..._ SLYTHERIN! _'_ he yelled the house aloud.

"Ronald Weasley!" the Professor called.

When the hat was put on the ginger, it exclaimed loudly and the Professor backed away. Quickly it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Once everyone was sorted, they were given a few moments to get acquainted with their housemates.

The Professor had sat down and tapped her spoon on her goblet. "Your attention, please."

The Headmaster stood and declared, "Let the feast begin."


	3. Class Time

The food appeared on the table, ample for 100+ students.

A girl named Gemma showed them to their Common Room

The common room gave off the aura of a dungeon. It was decorated with greenish lamps and chairs. Through a window, Vivian saw fish swimming around and knew they were under the lake. She decided that was what was giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had a lot of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. One of the wooden tables had a Wizard's Chess set on it. It also had tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but mainly a comfy one. Vivian imagined any non-Slytherin would feel cold in here, but she liked it. It matched her macabre attitude. They were told how to get to their rooms and the girls all shared, noting her uniforms had become primarily green.

* * *

The next morning, Vivian ate breakfast and went to her first class of the day: Transfiguration. When she walked in, she noticed she was the second student.

"Good morning, Hermione," she bade, taking the table next to hers, on the Slytherin side.

"Good morning, Vivian."

The redhead frowned at the cat. "Is that Professor McGonagall's familiar?" She set her bag on the floor beside her.

"I think so."

Vivian hopped around her desk and dashed up to the cat. She knelt and scratched her forehead. "You're adorable," she whispered. Standing straight, she walked back to her desk. "I didn't see you at breakfast," Vivian commented to Hermione, pulling out what she needed for the class that day. She started writing from the book, as instructed.

"I didn't eat."

Vivian looked at her sharply, noting that the cat did the same. Surely she couldn't understand them... "You have to eat, Hermione." She had turned back to the cat, narrowing her eyes at it.

Hermione shrugged.

Vivian reached into her robe and pulled out a brown bag, placing it on Hermione's table. "Here, I stole it from the Grand Hall. Eat, before anyone else gets here. You've already got a jumpstart on the assignment."

Hermione sighed, relenting.

"Professor McGonagall's cat is weird. I've never seen a cat just look at people before, sitting there. Even my cat, if she wants to not more, lays down," Vivian commented.

Hermione smiled, biting into the muffin.

Vivian glanced at her. "You've never really had a true friend, have you?" she picked up on.

Hermione looked sad and shook her head.

Vivian held out her hand. "I'll be your friend, even if I am in Slytherin."

Hermione smiled, clapping her hands to brush them off. She reached over and shook Vivian's. "I don't care what House you're in."

Vivian smiled and nodded, going back to her work.

Ten minutes later, everyone else had entered the classroom and started their work. Well, almost everyone. 5 minutes into the class, the door slammed open and McGonagall's cat, Hermione, and Vivian all turned to look. Draco, who sat beside her, did too. Harry and Ron ran in, panting. "We *pant* made it!" Ron panted out. "Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face is we were late?"

The cat leapt off the table and shifted into Professor McGonagall.

Vivian dropped her quill and her jaw.

McGonagall stood in front of the boys. "Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you my be on time!"

"We got lost," Harry squeaked out.

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She nodded to the only available table.

Vivian was still staring at McGonagall as she walked to the front of the class.

The woman smirked down at the girl. "And 15 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for the two ladies that arriving early and beginning their assignment. And another 5 points to each for ignoring House prejudice."

Vivian's head slumped down, staring at the woman still.

* * *

In potion class, Vivian had her own cauldron as Malfoy decided to be surrounded by his posse. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were separated again. The door was suddenly slammed open and a billowy cloak whirled in, speaking. Oh, wait. There was a person inside the cloak.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." In an instant, he was at his podium. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle silence and exact are that is potion-making." He folded his arms with his robes. "However, for those select few," he glanced at Malfoy, "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He looked at someone in the back. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to _not pay attention_!" He unfolded his arms, grabbing at his cloak with one hand and making a strange gesture with his other. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's arm shot up.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand went up again.

Vivian slowly raised hers.

"I-I don't know, sir," Harry murmured.

Snape nodded to Vivian.

"A goat's stomach?" she asked.

"5 points to Slytherin." He turned back to Harry.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione's hand stayed up and even twitched.

Vivian would have raised her hand, but she recognized that Snape was being biased and didn't want to gain unearned points.

"I don't know, sir," Harry repeated.

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything," Snape commented. He turned to that first table. "Ms. Quirrell, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Vivian sighed inwardly. "Spelling, sir. They are the same herb."

"5 points to Slytherin."

* * *

Vivian was walking to her table for lunch when she heard Seamus chanting, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum/Turn this water into rum". He got up, looked at it, then tried it again. When it didn't work, and Vivian was passing him conveniently, he called, "Vivian!"

"Conversus ad nonnulla," she answered without needing the question. Her nose was in a book and she was turning the pages frantically. She glanced up at him. "I don't know the wand movements. Ask Professor Flitwick." She made her way to her table and was still flipping frantically. She was muttering, "713" under her breath.

"Covrus ad nonla!" Seamus flicked his wand again and again. It blew up in his face. "Vivian!" he whined.

"What do you want me to do? You said it wrong!" Vivian exclaimed, her voice cracking in what sounded like exhaustion. "You need a tutor to teach you how to say the words properly."

"You be my tutor!"

"No, thank you. I like my eyebrows."

The owls flocked the Great Hall and dropped the mail. The Quirrell family owl, Sarah, dropped the Daily Prophet in front of her. She put it beside her, searching the book relentlessly. She was about to go ask the Arthrimancy Professor if the words had any meaning in her class when she overheard Harry say, "The vault in question, number 713, had been emptied earlier that same day." She looked up quickly.

"What?" she called across the Great Hall. She ran over to them. "What about 713?"

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I... heard someone say the numbers and I've been trying to work it out. Um... what about it, Harry?"

"Well, the vault 713 was robbed or someone tried to rob it. Hagrid and I went there the day of the robbery. We just got there first, but it was legal!"

Vivian laughed at his insistence.


	4. Flying Quidditch

**Hello! So, Ms. Vivian Quirrell has been decided to develop a crush on a few teachers. Her pairing will be decided on the pole on my profile! The crush is gonna show up around Year Two, but the feeling won't be reciprocated until Year 4 or 5. So, give me some wiggle room! Vote! Let me get the compatibility started!**

* * *

On the training grounds, all four houses were standing in two lines.

Madam Hooch walked between them, pulling her gloves on. "Good afternoon, class," the birdlike-looking woman bade.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," the class bade all together. Almost reaching the other end when she bade individual 'good afternoon's. She reached the front of her class and turned to face them. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left of your broomstick." When everyone obeyed, she added, "Stick your right hand over your broom and say up."

Vivian stood beside Draco and they ordered, "Up!" in unison. Their brooms flew into their hands. Draco smirked.

Vivian looked across the field and saw Harry's in his hand. She watched Ron made the command then the broom knock him in the face. She giggled behind her hand.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch added.

Everyone eventually got it, Neville blushing as he was the last. Madam Hooch walked between them again, this time slower. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two..." She blew the whistle and Neville started flying. So did Vivian.

The girl groaned her discomfort. "Ah!"

"Mr. Longbottom! Ms. Quirrell! Mr. Ms. Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch exclaimed as Neville's broom took off against his will. Vivian's was doing much the same. It threw her about in a way that made her feel sick. It jolted her into the sky like how Neville's did, but she wasn't yelling at it. She flipped so she was upside down and she held on for dear life. She caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle with their wands by their sides, doing little movements.

She flew into the wall and felt the buoyancy go through her, making her shudder. She was suddenly sky-rocketed, before forced to plummet. She flew right at the dispersing class and followed right behind Neville. She reach him just in time for him to fall. She gained enough control to reach Neville and grab his robe. She got close enough to the ground to drop him, albeit from 5 feet as she felt the broom jolt from her control again.

As she flew so high in the air, she could feel the cold seep into her bones, she pulled out her wand and pointed at the broom. "Finite Incantatem!" The hex vanished, but so did the spell allowing it to fly. It pivoted and bulleted back to the ground. She pointed at the broom again and flicked her wrist. She quickly cast the Rocket Charm, only 5 feet from the ground. Her voice echoed over the Grounds as the incantation was shouted due to her fear. As it shot up, she let go, twisting in the air as she fell. She did a back-flip mid-air and landed on her feet. Half a second later, the adrenaline rushed her and she fell back, onto her back. She stuck her hand up, a thumbs up. "I'm okay!"

Madam Hooch walked over to her, Neville tucked into her as they walked together. "I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Are you in need of it as well?"

Vivian stood, spinning. "Not a scratch on me."

"Good." She nodded once. "Don't get on a broom."

Vivian crossed her arms. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Once they were gone, Malfoy became the center of attention. "Did you see his face?"

Vivian walked into the circle he was surrounded by. "I did indeed and don't think I didn't see your boy-toys with their wands out, hexing the brooms."

He just smirked at her and held up a Remembrall. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy quipped. A few students even laughed.

Harry stepped up behind him. "Give it here, Malfoy."

Draco turned around. "No. I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find!" He tossed it, caught it, and stepped onto his broom. He flew around the group then through it. "How about on the roof?" he asked.

Harry glared at him.

As Malfoy reached castle tower height, he called, "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

"I will if you will," Vivian murmured to the boy-who-lived.

"You'd tag-team someone in your own House?" Ron asked disbelievingly. He obviously had a vendetta against Slytherin. He went to mount his broom and Vivian took Lavender Brown's. Her own could no longer fly and Lavender was more than willing as she loved gossip.

"No way!" Hermione insisted. She got close to them both and continued, "You heard what Madam Hooch said. Vivian, you _just_ survived an accident without injury. _Don't_ push your luck. Besides, Harry, you don't even know how to fly!"

With her other broom in her hand, Vivian mounted Lavender's, prepared to beat Draco with her other one. Harry took off and Vivian quickly followed, ankles hooked and keeping her balance with her left hand.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom."

"And I'll beat you with this powerless broom!" Vivian added.

Malfoy laughed. "I'll like to see you try."

They both charged at him and Malfoy carefully avoided Harry. Vivian did a twirl under him to avoid his head knocking into hers. She flew a bit further than him and Harry charged at Malfoy again. Vivian was smart enough to keep far enough away in case she had to fetch anyone.

Malfoy turned around to face Vivian, obviously underestimating her, assuming he could take her on. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry and called, "Have it your way, then." He threw the Remembrall at Vivian who used her right arm - which had the broom in it - to hit the small ball back at Harry.

Malfoy, ever the coward, landed before she hit it, assuming they'd get caught and in trouble.

Harry shot like a bullet after the ball and caught it just before it hit a window, no doubt getting them all in trouble.

As they landed, all of the students swarmed them, praising their skill and saying how wicked it was, what they had done.

McGonagall was marching toward them. "Who threw that ball at my window?" she demanded. She knew Harry had caught it knew she'd found her Seeker, but there was a punishment to be given.

"It was thrown at me, ma'am. And I hit it. I wasn't aiming, though."

"What did you hit it with?" Perhaps another gifted Quidditch player in the same year as young Mr. Potter?

Vivian silently held up her useless broom. "My broom had been hexed so I was on someone else's. This broom can't fly anymore," she stated.

"With me, both of you." McGonagall guided them to a large field with poles going high in the air and hoops on it.

"Where are we?"

"The Quidditch Pitch," Vivian answered. As a blue cat flew from McGonagall's wand, Vivian explained Quidditch to Harry, but left out how to play and the positions.

* * *

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Hooch, Quirrell, and Dumbledore were on the Quidditch pitch with Harry and Vivian.

"I insist Mr. Potter be allowed on the Gryffindor team," McGonagall exclaimed.

"If Potter is allowed for the Gryffindor team, the floodgates must open for all First-Years," Snape drawled.

"Not if we make a rule First-Years can only try-out with special permission from myself," Madam Hooch argued.

"Then I insist you allow Draco Malfoy to try-out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see him on the broom. Now, Ms. Quirrell, I would consent to, but I'm sure Mr. Malfoy wasn't riding."

Vivian shrugged. "You could always ask." Not that he'd tell the truth, but they could ask.

"Thank you," Snape said. He left the room.

"I have no interest in playing Quidditch," Vivian stated blatantly.

"Don't let Severus hear you say that," McGonagall murmured.

The dark haired boy turned to Vivian. "What if I'm rubbish?" Harry asked.

"You won't be. It's in your blood. Your father was Seeker when he attended Hogwarts. He has a metal down the Quidditch Hall," Vivian explained.

"My father played Quidditch?"

Vivian nodded at him.

"I don't even know how to play."

"It's rather simple," Vivian stated, her hands clasped in front of her. "You're job - if you join - will be to chase this tiny ball that's fast as a- well nothing's quite as fast as it, or it may be, but its difficult to see. You'd just have to catch it!"

"You fly rather well also. Are you sure you've never been on a broom?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not allowed. It's against the rules." She hesitated, looking at a random place on the wall. "It's also against the rules for First Years to joining the Quidditch team so I suppose the rule's useless. Well, not all of them." She started counting on her fingers. "The rule about not going into the Forbidden Forest is founded as is the one about the Clocktower and the one about- I'm rambling!" She turned around, popping her father's arm. "You're supposed to stop me when I do that!"

"I-it's c-c-cute when y-you do it."

"Just because you find it cute doesn't mean anyone else does."

"But we do," Dumbledore stated.

She turned to him. "You're not supposed to pick sides!"

McGonagall turned to her. "You mentioned a hex earlier. Do you know who was doing the hexing?"

As Vivian turned to her, in the two seconds it took, the gears worked in her brain faster than anyone would think possible. The blood drained from her face, making her impossibly paler. "No," she lied.

McGonagall frowned. "Miss Quirrell, you must tell us."

Vivian shook her head.

"Miss Quirrell!"

"Miss McGonagall!- Professor McGonagall, I live with these boys. They can make my life very difficult!" she insisted.

McGonagall took on the appearance of calm, but she mulled over it. There were only 5 suspects, then. 5 Slytherin first years. And it had been more than one hexing the brooms. They all probably knew about it, but she couldn't punish them for just knowing. There had probably only been two of them, one for each broom, but there was very little way of deciphering which. She figured there was no way of making Vivian tell her even though she did reveal their year and House. There was also no way of telling whether or not it had been intentional.

Snape soon returned with the scared looking blonde.

McGonagall turned to him, frowning down at the little shit. "Mister Malfoy, while on the training grounds, did you ride your broom when Miss Quirrell and Mister Potter were?"

Malfoy obviously assumed they'd gotten in trouble for it and lied instantly, "No!"

Vivian shrugged. "Shame. We're on the Quidditch team now."

As Draco's face grew red, all of the adults knew he had been on his broom, but was a coward and didn't want to get in trouble.

That seemed enough to convince Vivian to join the Quidditch Team. She glanced over her shoulder at Madam Hooch. "Madam Hooch, what positions did you recommend?"

Madam Hooch inwardly smirked at the devious Slytherin. "That Mister Potter be a Seeker and you, Miss Quirrell, be a Beater."

This was the first Vivian had heard the positions available and raised her eyebrows, obviously impressed. "A Beater would be a good way to get out aggression," she murmured. Again, everyone could see the wheels turning in her head. She brought herself out of her head and smirked over her shoulder at Malfoy. "Too bad you weren't brave enough to break the rules," she stated mockingly.

He, again, flushed red.

* * *

Ok, so this is Thanksgiving Break which is why I could update so much. Now, I've got to go back to school. I can probably squeeze out one more chapter before school starts back up.


	5. Thank God for Mythology

Snape led Vivian down the hallway to the Transfiguration Classroom. Harry had already been introduced to his captain. Now it was Vivian's turn.

"Professor McGonagall, Mr. Flint?" No please, no may I. Just expectation of his needs being met.

The Transfiguration Mistress instantly looked to where she knew he would be. She waved him out.

Vivian tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear. The rest of her hair was up in a bun with a claw clip. She figured that would be most conducive to flying on a broom. Madam Hooch went on and on about the possibilities of dying on a broom.

She was officially on the team and left, already bored. She met up with Harry who was leaving his class.

* * *

"Seeker?" Ron asked.

They were walking down a hall: Harry, Ron, and Vivian.

"But... first years never make the house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch Player in a-"

"Century, according to McGonagall," Harry finished.

"You are," Vivian confirmed. She consulted her inner files. "In 1859, Charles McDougal was the youngest, he was a Keeper at age 10. He must've been good at Keep-Away." She shrugged, grinning playfully.

Harry snorted.

Ron just looked confused.

The Weasley Twins walked up behind them and George clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey, well done, Harry. Wood's just told us!"

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters," Ron stated.

"That's what position I made!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Another First Year on the Quidditch Team?" Fred asked.

'Yeah, Vivian was showin' off," Ron commented.

Harry frowned at him for a minute.

"Anyway, our job is to make sure _you_ don't get bloodied up too bad! Can't make any promises, though. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal," George continued. "But no one's died in years. Someone _will_ vanish occasionally."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" Fred yelled as they entered the courtyard. They kept going to class.

"They're only kidding," Vivian reassured. "Mostly."

"Don't discourage him!" Ron snapped at her. "Oh, go on, Harry. Quidditch is the best game there is! And you'll be great too!"

Vivian glanced over at Hermione who had run to walk with them. She waved and Hermione waved back.

"But I've never even played Quidditch!" Harry stopped walking. He turned to Ron, pointing at him briefly. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Harry, I already told you you won't!" Vivian stated.

"She's right. It's in your blood," Hermione stated.

The boys looked confused.

"Follow us!" Vivian said. She and Hermione led them to the Quidditch award case.

James Potter - Seeker - 1979 was proudly displayed in the center of the bottom of the Gryffindor plaque.

"Whoa! Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker too!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry stared at the shield in awe. Vivian rubbed his arm. He smiled at her gratefully, not taking his eyes off the plaque. "I... didn't know," he declared calmly.

* * *

The 4 of them walked up the Grand Staircase.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's spooky. Those two know more about you than you do!"

Hermione and Vivian glanced at the stairs behind them which were switching. Didn't that mean...?

"Who doesn't?" Harry grumbled.

Halfway up the stone stairs, it decided to change.

It did mean!

"What's happening?" Harry yelled.

"The staircases change, remember?"

When it stopped, Harry decided, "Let's go this way!"

"Before the staircase moves again," Ron agreed in annoyance.

The four of them continued up the stairs, reaching the landing. They came to a door which Harry promptly opened. They entered the corridor where a creepy gargoyle was to their right.

"Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked.

"That's because we shouldn't!" Hermione agreed.

"This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden!" Vivian exclaimed.

To their left, a column lit up. The three of them jumped and turned to leave. "Let's go," Harry recommended.

"Mrs. Norris!" Vivian exclaimed, knowing there was a reason to be scared. Filch may never be able to hang them with his shackles, but he could suggest Dumbledore a punishment which would make them with he could.

"Run!" Harry suggested, taking them to the end of the hall. The columns lit up as they ran past.

Most the time, Vivian loved magic, but this time, it was screwing them. Filth would know they were down there!

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!" Harry suggested. He reached the door and pulled it around, trying to find the opening mechanism. "It's lock!"

"That's it. We're done for!" Ron exclaimed, glancing behind them to where Filch would approach from.

"Oh! Move over!" Hermione demanded, pushing Harry aside. She whipped out her wand which made a swiping sound and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!" she casted. The handle glowed gold briefly and it opened on it's own. She grabbed the door, pulling open more. "Get it!" she demanded.

Vivian nodded at the flawless spellwork.

"Merlin, that was close. How did you know that spell?" Ron asked once they were inside.

"Vivian taught me."

"And you trusted it wasn't a curse?" Ron demanded.

"What is your problem with me?" Vivian demanded, turning on him. "Is it just the fact that I'm a Slytherin?" she asked.

"That's more than enough reason!"

"Merlin was from Slytherin."

"He was a bad guy," Ron yelled.

"Then why do you say his name instead of God?"

"I don't!"

"Not one minute ago, you said, 'Merlin, that was close.'," her voice mocked his unintelligent tone.

Ron groaned, stomping.

Vivian smirked. She won! She stepped up beside Harry, looking at the beast he was looking at. Her heart stopped. It was a three-headed-dog.

Hermione was listening out the door and said, "Filch is gone."

"He thinks this door is locked," Ron commented and he and Hermione stepped down from the step leading to the door.

"It _was_ locked."

"And for good reason," Harry commented.

The other two finally noticed the creature as well. It was sleeping around it's two paws, but the far right head was waking up. Vivian remembered her Greek Mythology. Cerberus was a three-headed-dog. The only way to get past him was to play an instrument. The middle head yawned.

Vivian hummed the beginning of a song her mother sang when she was a little girl. Then she started singing: "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry/What could I do?/My baby's love had gone/And left my baby blue/Nobody knew/What kind of magic spell to use... I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try/What could I do?/My baby's fun had gone/And left my baby blue/Nobody knew/What kind of magic spell to use." She was quiet enough that anyone in the hall wouldn't hear, but loud enough that everyone _in_ the room could hear. She needed the dog to hear. It slowly laid it's heads back down and Vivian kept repeating the verses as she backed toward the door. She pushed and pressed her finger to her lips while looking at the other three. They needed to be nice and quiet so as not to wake the beast. They all got out and made their way to their respective Common Rooms.

"What are they doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked as they made it back to the staircase.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at its feet. I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice. There were three!" he commented unnecessarily.

"He was standing on a trap door!" Vivian stated.

"Exactly, which means it wasn't there by accident!" Hermione added.

They had reached the hall in front of the Great Hall. This was where they had to part. "Goodnight, Hermione, Harry. Hermione, don't let these two drag you into anything without me. We need to brains to offset the density of these two." She pointed her thumb at the boys. She made her way to her Commons Room and plopped onto her bed.

 _'Cerberus is guarding something,'_ she thought, deciding to give the beast a name. _'Maybe it has something to do with what was taken from Gringotts? No, that'd be too big a coincidence. Maybe they found the key to eternal life and they have to keep it hidden,_ ' she joked with herself. A smile on her face, she giggled quietly before closing the drapes around her bed, pulling out her wand and a book. She held up her wand, whispering, "Lumos." The light light on the end of her wand illuminated the book and she kept reading well into the night. She had to figure out those bloody dreams. And how to stop them!

* * *

 **Vote on my pole! It doesn't have to be with who she's compatible with. Just whoever you wish** **someone would write a fanfiction with with an OFC! Or who you never thought of, but you think the fanfic might be interesting!**


	6. More Classes

The Slytherin and Gryffindor Captains were supporting both sides of the chest, leading their newest members onto the Training Grounds. "Quidditch is easy to understand. Each team has seven players: three Chasers, two Beaters ("That's you," the Slytherin captain, Flint, interjected), one Keeper, and a Seeker. That's you," Wood, the Gryffindor Captain informed Harry. The captains set down the chest and Wood opened it. He pulled out the Quaffle. "There are three kinds of balls. This one' s called the Quaffle." He threw it at Harry who caught it. Now, the Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those hoops." He turned and pointed to the hoops on the Pitch. "The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?" Wood asked.

Harry nodded. "Vivian explained a little bit. But, yeah, I'm following you." He looked down. "What are those?" He was looking at the Bludgers which were making the chest move.

Marcus scooped up the bat. "Let's see what you can do." He grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him back. He was only being relatively nice because Vivian's dad could take House Points if she told him he was being mean for no reason.

Vivian stepped up to the chest and watched Wood release the Bludger. It immediately flew into the air.

"Careful, now, it's coming back."

"I _can_ see that, thanks," she commented, taking the bat firmly into her right hand. She brought it round when she timed the Bludger to be right at arm's length. It flew across the courtyard, flying between a Merlin statue's crossed swords.

"Damn," Wood muttered under his breath. "I'll be watching out for you," he admitted.

The Bludger flew back the way she hit it and Wood caught it, getting thrown to the ground. It was grumbling like it wanted to play a little while longer. He struggled to get it back in it's container, quickly fastening the chains to keep it in.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Bludger," Wood answered simply. "Nasty little buggers."

"That's what Beaters hit with the bat. It's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team," Marcus explained.

"I'm supposed to knock some players on their arse, basically," Vivian explained. _  
_

Wood pointed at Harry. "But you are a Seeker." He reached forward and opened a small shield shaped chest to grab a little golden ball. "The only thing, I want you to worry about... is this." He showed Harry the Snitch. "The Golden Snitch." He handed it to Harry.

"I like this ball," Harry laughed.

"Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see," the Scottish boy informed.

"But that's only with people with 20/20 vision. The perk of glasses is you see better than average when you're wearing them. You'll want a sticking charm to keep them on when you're playing."

"What do I do with it?" Harry asked.

"You catch it," Vivian explained. "It flies around. You and the other team's Seeker chases it. All of the other players in the game try to knock their friends off or they try to earn points. Catching the Snitch awards that team an automatic 150 points. And the game ends. One match went on for three months because the Seekers couldn't catch it. Of course, curfew is the time limit here. Anyway, the point of the rest of us is to get at least 150 points ahead that way, if the other team catches the Snitch, they still have a chance."

The Snitch sprouted wings and flew up into the air. Harry watched it perfectly. Wood and Flint looked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sitting in Flitwick's class, Vivian paid close attention. She and Hermione were already at top of their classes. They even had a bit of playful competition. Of course, neither of them would allow it to come between their friendship and neither one brought it outside the classrooms.

Flitwick was standing on a stack of books on a chair. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation... or the ability to make objects fly. Now, do you have your feathers?" Flitwick asked.

Hermione, ever the eagerbeaver, lifted her feather to show.

"Good! Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone," he prompted.

The students lifted their wands and demonstrated. Some were still too wide, but a few were very delicate and precise. "Swish and flick," everyone repeated together.

"Good. And enunciate. wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa," he showed as an example. "Off you go, then."

Everyone picked up their wands once more and started practicing, but this time, they used the wand moving and the words.

Vivian picked up her wand. "wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa," she casted, flicking her wand sharply. Her feather levitated briefly and she twitched her wrist to keep it in the air.

"Look everyone. Miss Quirell's got it!" Flitwick exclaimed.

Vivian smiled briefly. She let it float back to the ground and placed her hands in her lap.

"Show off," Weasley murmured.

Vivian's eyes flicked yo to him. What was wrong with him? What had she ever done to him?


	7. Troll-lio-lio-lio

Seamus had blown up his feather, but - other than that - class was ordinary. Hermione succeeded soon after Vivian. Neville couldn't quite get it and Seamus caused at least three more explosions. When the class was dismissed, Hermione and Vivian walked across the quad, debating the possibilities of spell invention. They stopped when they heard Ronald bitching in front of them.

"It's levi-O-sa, not levi-o-sAh. She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends except that Slytherin girl. Know-it-All's unite," he mocked.

Hermione rushed forward, bumping into Ron.

"I think she heard you," Harry said, not defending either of them.

Vivian rushed after her. She was following behind Hermione the entire time until the brunette stopped in the dungeon bathroom. Hermione went into a stall and shut it. "Hermione!" Vivian called. She knocked on the door. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised. The sniffles of her brunette friend floated around the room. "I'll just sit here," she said, sliding down the door. She leaned against the dark but pale green painted door. "I don't care if you're my only friend. And I'm pleased to be a Know-It-All." She paused, thinking of how to cheer up her friend. "You know... Ron's just jealous because you're a muggleborn and he's a pureblood and you're way better than him."

The door was opened and Vivian fell inside the stall. She laughed.

Vivian sat up. She turned to face Hermione, sitting against the sides of the door. They sat and talked, becoming even better friends fairly quickly. Hours later, Parvati poked her head in, but Vivian dismissed her with a few short assurances. The girl was scared of the Slytherin and fled. "Is it bad that I'm pleased she's frightened of me?" she asked.

Hermione giggled. "Typical Slytherin," she joked.

Vivian gave her a playful glare.

Eventually, they stood up and walked to the counter. Vivian was brushing off her robe when she spotted a newcomer in the room. It was tall, fat, and grey.

The troll did _not_ look happy and Hermione dragged Vivian into a stall, shutting the door. Hermione ducked down. The troll swung its club and Vivian stood her ground. " _Scutum Dome_!" she yelled a spell. A small barrier appeared around her and Hermione the instant the club hit a foot within the redhead. It vanished the instant afterward. The redhead searched her pockets for her wand. She opened the door, flinging out her wand at him. " _Expelliarmus_!" she shouted.

A burst of air jetted from her wand, slamming right into the troll. It was just getting back up when Harry and Ron walked in.

Vivian ducked down as the troll's club reappeared on the other side of where her dome had been. It broke the rest of the stalls.

"Vivian, move!" Harry yelled.

Vivian pointed her wand again. " _Expelliarmus_!" she casted again, flinging her arm out. She turned and pointed at the club. " _Depulso_!" It was shoved back, hit the wall, and went up.

Hermione looked at Ron. She moved her hand. "Swish and flick!" she prompted.

Ron did as followed, pointing at the club over the momentarily discombobulated troll. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" he yelled. The club stayed still. He let the spell go and it knocked out the troll.

In ran three teachers - McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell - and McGonagall's hand fell onto her heart. Quirrell saw his daughter and paled unbelievably.

"Ohh! Oh, my goodness," she sighed, her Scottish brogue really noticeable. She pointed at the boys with a shaky finger. "Explain yourselves, both of you!"

They started stammering.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall squeaked out. Vivian stood beside her. Had they both been reckless? Not her best students...

Vivian wouldn't take the blame for the two of them, but she knew Hermione would out of some sort of debt complex. She saw a flash of a really bad lie behind her eyes and mentally groaned. "Well, both of ours'," she agreed, going into actress mode. She wrung her hands together, pointing at Hermione with one while keeping her thumb pointed at herself. "You see, we wanted to get to know each other better so we came in here during out free period. I suppose time got away from us." She gave a guilty grin.

"Right. And the troll came in and we didn't really know what to do," Hermione continued.

At this, Vivian resisted the urge to pull a face. She handled herself quite well!

Hermione looked down gravely. "If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us, we'd probably be dead."

It took everything in her not to yelp that she kicked ass.

Harry looked a little shocked and Ron a little smug. He was not only accepting credit... he was milking it! It made Vivian's blood boil. Hermione had to reteach him the damn spell and she stunned the beast not once, but twice!

"I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin for skipping class." She turned to the two boys. "As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first-year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you."

The two boys lost their dejected looks and grinned at each other.

Professor McGonagall straightened up, getting some sass into her tone, "For sheer dumb luck." She and Professor Snape left the room. She walked around Vivian's father and Snape and he shared a look.

Quirrell walked further into the room, gesturing out the door. "Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up..." He giggled.

The four first-years left the room and walked down the corridor together.

"Good for you both to get us out of trouble like that," Harry commented.

"Mind you, I mean, we did save their lives," Ron added smugly.

Vivian stood straighter, prouder. "I'll have you know I could have very well handled the troll on my own."

Harry tilted his head. "She's right. And they wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't insulted Hermione," he added.

Hermione looked at Ron pointedly.

Ron gave a nervous grin, knowing that if he said the wrong thing, Vivian may disembowel him. "What are friends for?"

The three of them shared a smile then looked to Vivian. She let a small smile grace her face. She shook her head at their antics.


	8. Season's First Quidditch Game

The next day, the two first-years in the Quidditch game were hella nervous and didn't eat much. Over at Vivian's table, she was being threatened to not screw up. Marcus Flint was her team captain. Sarah flew in and dropped an obviously shaped package. Vivian caught it, held it out to the side, and tore the paper off. The broom was curved a bit, but she knew that was to make it more comfortable and steer-friendly. The ash wood lead down to darker brown thistles. They were very well tamed, each half curled in the opposite direction of the other. There was a gold wrap to keep the thistles attached to the stick and a signature on the wrap: 'Gladys Boothby' and a symbol next to it.

"What kind of broom is that?" Malfoy mouthed off.

Vivian smiled over at him. "It's a moontrimmer."

"Nu-uh," Malfoy argued. "Boothby only made, like, 50."

"Remember the rumor she drew something next to her signature on the last one she ever made?" she asked rhetorically. Vivian started tracing the triskele. She turned to look up at her father and gave him a bright grin. She stood from the table, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth, and ran over to Harry. "Pst. Harry," she called softly. She grabbed her wand, pointed it at his glasses, and whispered an incantation under her breath. A small spark left her wand and hit where his glasses touched his forehead.

Ron jumped up, defensive. "What'd you do? Did you JUST HEX HIM?" he demanded.

Vivian raised an eyebrow at him. "Sticking Charm," she explained softly. "So his glasses won't fall off during the game."

Ron blushed red as _her_ hair and sat back down, stuffing his face as per usual.

Rolling her eyes, Vivian ran to her common room. She got changed into the uniform Snape had given her the previous night and pulled her hair up into a tight bun. It hurt like a bitch, but she couldn't risk it falling down. She held her broom and joined her team. She wasn't the last one there, thank god.

Flint held out a small beater bat to her.

Raising her eyebrow, Vivian grabbed a bigger one. Not the biggest, but she'd need the help on her first game.

They flew out above the field then got into position.

An announcer spoke into some form of microphone and was heard all over the field. _"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"_

Everyone was cheering, but the Gryffindors could be heard over everyone else.

The two Seekers wove in, highest amongst everyone else.

 _"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."_

Madam Hooch walked onto the field and looked up. "Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you," she added pointedly at the Slytherin team. She kicked the trunk and the bludgers flew up. So did a fleck of yellow.

 _"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."_

Vivian quickly learned how to tune out the announcer.

Madam Hooch grabbed the Quaffle then threw it up.

Everyone swarmed the middle area. A girl in red got ahold of the Quaffle and flew toward a hoop. She dodged and ducked and spun to get to the hoop. Two Slytherins were on her tail, but she made it anyway.

Vivian flew up by a spectator tent and swung her bat to get the bludgers away from them. Not that that was really her goal. The heavy ball ran right into George, knocking him to the sand pit. He lost his broom and was forced out of the game. She dove to get control of the bludger once more and hit it to get knocked toward the Gryffindor on Flint's tail. It nicked her broom and she was just spun away.

Flint threw the Quaffle, but Gryffindor's Keeper, Wood, blocked it. He nodded a little smugly to Flint.

Slytherin got control of the ball after another score by Gryffindor and a chaser was going toward the hoops. He threw the ball and Vivian hit a bludger from where she was by the sand. It hit Wood's broom, making him spin and Slytherin got 10 points. Racing upward, she wiggled her arm to get some feeling back in it.

She saw Flint hit a bludger with a beater's stick and Wood was knocked into the hoop. Luckily, his broom lowered him to the ground. Flint and the other chaser flew up behind Fred and the beater ducked. Flint jumped over him and onto his broom again then scored again. Slytherin was in the lead. Two Slytherin Chasers got on either side of one Gryffindor Chaser and took the ball from her, leaving her to fall inside a tent.

Vivian flew toward Harry, where a bludger was going. She jumped off her broom, ("excuse me!" she sang) over his, hit the ball toward Fred, and landed back on her broom. She walked for a moment, before plopping to sit. In her urgency to get balanced again, she dropped her stick and let herself fall to grab it. She swung back up quickly and took to the skies. She rushed to avoid the group coming at her and found that Slytherin got _another_ 10 points. She was about to go after a bludger again when she saw Harry's broom going haywire, him handing from it. She flew over to help, grabbing his hand. She pulled him onto her broom and everyone saw the broom moving on its own.

Harry climbed up Vivian, which she allowed, and looked around. He pointed. "Fly that way!"

"Why would I do that?" she demanded.

Harry took control of her broom and aimed it where he wanted. "I'm trying to help you, you little salamander!" Vivian rotated and he lost his grip. She took his hand and she flew him upside down. She plopped him back onto his own broom, barely holding onto her beater stick. She turned rightside up, holding out her arms. "This is what I get for trying to be nice. And you wonder why Slytherins are mean." She pointed the stick at him, flying off when the broom stayed still. She caught sight of a little smoke from one of the stands, but quickly found a bludger to hit, to get out her frustrations at Harry. It rammed into Fred's broom, but, like anytime Vivian hit the ball, she hadn't gone for the kill. It just nicked it, twisting him off his previous course.

"Harry Potter had caught the snitch!" the announcer yelped.

Madam Hooch flew around the pitch, whistling her whistle. She called, "Gryffindor wins!"

Vivian pulled her broom to simply hover. She smiled like an upset good champ and clapped a little.

* * *

After the game, Harry walked over to her. "Hey, about earlier."

Vivian held up her hands. "It's okay. I know what happens on the pitch isn't personal."

Harry gave her a relieved smile. "Good. I'm glad there are no hard feelings."

Vivian stood straighter, giving Harry a lopsided grin. "No, only your hard head."


End file.
